witchs_heartfandomcom-20200223-history
Scenarios
page is still under construction! sorry for any errors/missing information The game's plot is told through four (4) scenarios, two being unlocked by default (Ashe's and Wilardo's) and can be played interchangeably/in any order, and locked (Sirius' and Noel's). Noel's route can only be playable once Sirius' has been finished. A final or "bonus" stage (also the conclusion) is in the works and is set to release sometime in 2018. Claire and Sirius die in every route, and Sirius' scenario is (so far) the nearest to what is deemed a satisfying ending since the three childhood friends got to be reunited, even though it is in 'hell'. Image:Sentaku.jpg|center poly 70 238 Find the Legendary Witch's Heart! rect 0 0 155 479 Find the Legendary Witch's Heart! poly 233 256 Beautiful Flower & Demon's Curse rect 155 0 322 478 Beautiful Flower & Demon's Curse poly 412 265 Unknown Secret, Dorothy's Past rect 322 0 481 478 Unknown Past, Dorothy's Secret poly 481 0Mansion Riddles & Fantasy Worlds rect 481 0 638 478 Mansion Riddles & Fantasy Worlds Day 1: Prologue ~A Story Begins~ Ashe first meets Claire while waiting in front of the mansion. He runs to her and promptly asks if she is a resident, to which she replies no. After checking the grave near Ashe, Claire decides to check the door, only to be pushed aside by Wilardo. Ashe comments that Wilardo may be a resident of the mansion, so he proceeds to follow him, and ask the owner to let them stay until the rain ceases. Claire says she'll check inside too and enters as well. A brief glimpse of Zizel's back then appears. Upon noticing Claire's disoriented expression, he checks up on her. Shortly after, he decides to find Wilardo (and another resident/the owner himself) and climbs up the stairs, leaving her behind. He is then found near the blue room (Sirius' room) asking if anybody's home. Once Claire locates Wilardo and goes back down to talk to Ashe, he will immediately come to the second floor and interrogate Wilardo. Wilardo will say that he's not from the mansion. Ashe would then react with a remark that he is trespassing, but since he and Claire are there with him, they count as trespassers too. Just then, a red monster creeps up behind Claire, and they run back to the lobby and try to open the entrance door in vain. Wilardo then confronts the monster with his gun, confirming physical attacks work on them. After doing so, the red monsters increase in number. Wilardo suggests they hide somewhere, which is the dining room. Day 1: Welcome to the Monster Mansion Once Claire enters the dining room, Ashe and Wilardo then decide to barricade the door but Claire asks them to stop for a moment and tells them that she noticed the monsters aren't following them inside. As it turns out, it was because of the magic circle drawn on the door. When the monsters get close, it glows bright. They proceed to the dining table in the kitchen and discuss about how they should get out of there. Ashe says that there are windows on the second floor, but it would be a tad dangerous. They will proceed and try to open the second window but it won't bulge. Claire would then bring a frying pan from the kitchen (a flash of Zizel's smirking face will appear on the screen after exiting the dining room), go back on the second floor and smash the window glass, only to find out that there's no ground below them after throwing off a pebble she found by the riverside. After returning the frying pan in the kitchen (Wilardo is inside and comments on how he can hear noises in the next room and speculates that somebody's in there, but it's locked), Claire looks around the house and finds a shiny path near the storage room that did not exist before. Upon entering, she finds herself walking through what seems like a room of ice, and meet Charlotte. Charlotte then says "she found Claire before her", and tells Claire to die. Claire makes a run for it (failure to escape will unlock a cg from Charlotte killing her, triggering a game over screen). After escaping, the path disappears and a black screen with the text "Aww... That's too bad..." fades in. Heading to the lobby will lead to her first encounter with Noel. Noel will tell her that he was only taking shelter from the rain and that his house is not too far away from the mansion. When he tried turning the knob, it won't open. Claire explains that it's the reason why they are still in the house. Ashe then comes out to tell Claire that they found the "lord of the mansion" and that she should go to the dining room, only to notice Noel. When they arrive at the dining room, where you meet Sirius for the first time, as he is talking to Wilardo. Sirius stares at Claire briefly before Noel walks over to Sirius, telling him he wants to talk to him, but it is something that he can only discuss with Sirius. Sirius is against talking to him privately at first, due to him being suspicious of townfolk and it isn't until Noel tells him that he wants to ask about the witch Dorothy that Sirius agrees to talk alone. After Sirius and Noel leave the room, Ashe says Dorothy's name, prompting Claire to ask if he knows who she is. Ashe is confused at first, since he thought that everyone in the country knew about her. He then goes on to talk about her. He talks about how she was legendary for her extreme, inhuman cruelty, and how that she kidnapped and murdered over a hundred people at least. Describing her as a most terrifying, terrifying witch, and questioning why she would come up here and now. He also wonders why Sirius reacted to her name the way he did. After that scene, everyone is gathered back in the dining hall, and Sirius tells everyone that he has decided to let everyone stay in the mansion. Everyone also introduces themselves, it is now that you finally learn Sirius' name. And that he implores everyone not to bother him. Noel introduces himself after Sirius, who tells everyone his age and how he got here, after him Ashe introduces himself, not just revealing his age, but continuing on to tell everyone a lot of facts about himself and oversharing quite a bit. Claire chooses not to tell everyone her age, but talks about how she loves cute and pretty things and girly things like that, and last but not least, Wilardo Shares his name and nothing else. Once everyone has introduced themselves, Sirius shows everyone to their rooms, they first go into the purple room, who he gives to Noel, and he gives a small explanation about the warding circle on the door. preventing any monsters from entering any of the rooms. Sirius gives the green room to Ashe who is excited about all the books, the red room to Wilardo, and the light blue room to Claire, Sirius says that the room used to belong to a woman, and that its suited to one. After everyone has gotten their rooms, he tells everyone that his room is the dark blue one on the second floor, and that everyone should stay away from it apart from when it is necessary, and asks everyone to never trade their room because it could easily lead to trouble, foreshadowing later events.Sirius excuses himself after that. Wilardo and Noel retire back to their rooms, but Ashe hangs back to ask Claire if they could trade rooms and keep it a secret from Sirius. You then get the decision to say yes or no, and the story splits depending on your answer. If you agree to trade rooms with Ashe (will be added soon) If you choose not to, the story continues as follows, Claire asks Ashe why he wanted to trade rooms, and he tells her that he wants to investigate the room and that the witch Dorothy once resided in the mansion. Claire asks if it is true, and Ashe reveals he is a researcher looking into witch Dorothy, and that is why he is really there. And he believes that Claire's room might have been Dorothy's in the past. Ashe asks if he can look another day and after Claire agrees he excuses himself. You now get free time to speak to all the characters. You have three options, to talk to them, play a minigame or give them a gift. * Wilaro's minigame is where you have to match the flowers by pressing either the up, down, left or right button, once the time is up Wilardo will give you coins based on the amount of flowers you sort. * Ashe's minigame is a tile slider, where you have to move the tiles to complete a picture of Claire. Ashe will reward you with coins if you complete it within the time limit. * Noel's minigame is a card game called higher or lower, where you have to guess if the next card will be higher or lower than the card currently revealed. The way you earn coins in this minigame is by betting. You get the choice to bet up to five coins and with each successful win the amount doubles. So if you put in 3 it will become 6, and then 12. and then 24, and so on until you lose a round. * Sirius' minigame has you cleaning a normally locked room, there is two ways to close at this minigame, either by going over the same space twice or running out of time, so you have to plan your route beforehand, but even if you lose Sirius will still give you coins In Sirius' room there is two books that you must read to progress the storyline, one on the entomology of demons, a book that should never be made public. It explains how demons prefer places with strong magic energy due to magic being nourishment for them, so they must periodically absorb some, low level demons canon live in places with no magic energy, but the human world has a few places with strong magic energy. Humans should stay away from those areas due to the fact demons will attack humans on sight. The next book talks about how to form demonic pacts, by offering 1 square kilometer of land and a part of their body, humans can borrow a demons power. The land is must be offered before the power is used, but the body part is collected after, meaning if the pact is ever broken, the land will be kept but the body part will not be taken, and that the humans usually keep the contact. Once you have talked to everyone and read the books, when you return to your room a circle will appear on the floor, and Zizel will show up. She complains that Claire was late, and that she nearly withered from waiting, and asks Claire to take a seat, while confused at Zizel's sudden appearance, she quickly becomes relieved that she isn't the only girl in the mansion. Zizel tells Claire that it isn't the time for cheesy remarks and asks for the her to return the contact. Claire is confused due to the fact she wasn't the one who made the demonic pact, simply because she wasn't the person who made it in the first place, a third party being the one who signed her up. Zizel then informs Claire that the person who originally made the pact was dead and that the contract is somewhere in the mansion, so she should do her best to find it. Just as Zizel is about to tell Claire what type of pact it is, Sirius comes into the room, saying he forgot something in the room and that he was there to retrieve it. He takes a diary from the bookshelf, and Claire tells Sirius that she isn't the only girl in the mansion, and tells him about Zizel, but due to the fact only she can see her, Sirius thinks that she is just messing around. Sirius gets annoyed at Claire's outfit, claiming that just seeing it makes him shiver, and that there is clothes in the dresser that she can wear. Sirius leaves the room after that. Claire then asks Zizel why Sirius couldn't see her, and she explains that she isn't human, and the pact between her and Claire is demonic one. There is a short flashback to the book in Sirius' room. Zizel tells Claire about it once again, saying that she is a demon with whom she has a pact, meaning she is able to use the power of a demon, but that she will pay a price for using it. Claire rejects the idea of using it, not wanting to give up a body part, and Zizel repeats that the only way to get out of it is to find the contract and that she will be watching Claire. After that the scene ends. Clicking on the chest of drawers, you will get a small scene about Claire trying on the dress, which makes her happy due since she was never able to afford anything like that. If you leave the room and come back in, you can progress the story by talking to Zizel and beating her at a minigame called Hit-and-Cover Rock Paper Scissors, a game that has been gaining popularity in hell and that originated in the human world. * To win the minigame you first need to either choose rock when Zizel chooses scissors, paper when she chooses rock or scissors when she chooses paper, and then successfully land a hit with the mallet. the first too three wins, wins the entire minigame. After beating Zizel, she will give you the pretty bottle, an item essential for helping out troubles demons later on. and you will be able to go to bed, by sleeping you are able to progress the storyline. After sleeping, you enter a cutscene of Claire dreaming about Patricia, and it's revealed Claire has the dream frequently, the dream always ending with Patricia disappearing and younger Claire sobbing. After waking up, Claire complains about her bad night's rest and Zizel informs her that it is only dawn, and Claire says that maybe she could nap later.Noticing that Zizel has become slightly transparent, Claire asks her about it, and Zizel tells her that demons are weak to sunlight, and that keeping a proper form is tiring and annoying, and that demons tend to take a break during the day. Once Zizel disappears, Claire goes to get some water before she goes back to sleep. Stepping out her room, she discovers the many eyed monster, freaking out, Claire runs back into her room and decides to just go back to sleep. The game opening will play, and after that you will be able to choose which scenario you want to continue with. Find the Legendary Witch's Heart! (Ashe) In this route, Claire becomes closer to Ashe but when he got to know the truth about the treasure he's been looking for, he proceeds to lay out his inner motive and demonstrates his inhumane tactics to obtain it. Beautiful Flower & Demon's Curse (Wilardo) Wilardo's past is revealed, how he got his curse and what he wishes for in the end. Unknown Past, Dorothy's Secret (Sirius) Claire's and Sirius' pasts are further explored, and addresses the question about what really happened to Dorothy and how Sirius got into his current situation before Claire and the others got into the mansion. Mansion Riddles & Fantasy Worlds (Noel) Claire's past with Patricia is unveiled, how Noel got stuck in the mansion and his connections to demons, and elaborating on the loop especially as to when it started, who started it and their association to it.